A Real Date
by dreamteamncis
Summary: My first fic! After the reunion and all the drama and emotions that came along with it. Tony and Ziva decide to go on a date while Tali has a slumber party with her cousins. Will be a few chapters long!


Takes place after the initial Tiva reunion, after all the initial arguing and the make-up:

Sitting in Ziva's DC hotel room, after an hour of screaming and yelling years' worth of pent up pain and frustrations, they were now sitting on the hotel bed, enjoying being in each other's embrace.

"You know, we did all of this backwards Zi." Tony says with a slight chuckle pulling her closer to him in the process.

"What do you mean?" She asks while snuggling deeper into his chest.

"What I mean is" he starts to say "most people go from flirting to going on a date which then leads to more date, then marriage and maybe kids. We had what? 8 years of flirting, never went on an official "date", one night of the best love making I've ever had, and finally a daughter who I didn't know about for 3 years and hasn't had both parents in the room until now."

Ziva looks at him with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Yes, I believe we went about things in a very unconventional way, did we not? But then again, we have we ever done anything normal Tony?"

It falls to a moment of silence, but not at all awkward. They were comfortable just listening to the sounds of the others breathing, just enjoying finally being together. Tony pulls away so he's looking into her eyes, the eyes he could get so lost in and just stare at them for hours.

Finally breaking the silence, he takes her hands into his own and says "Ziva David will you go out with me tomorrow night? On a real date?"

She looks at him and sees nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes. She adjusts herself so she's in his lap facing him while removing his hands from hers and wrapping her arms around his neck.

With a slight chuckle Ziva responds "Pick me up at 7?"

Tony responds by attaching his lips to hers in a kiss full of love, promise, and hope for the future. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers.

"It's a date. Oh, and dress nice." He says with his signature smile spreading across his face, the smile he saves specifically for her.

She leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek, then proceeds to hide her face in the crock of his neck. He tightens his grip on her as if she were to disappear at any moment, while his hands made small comforting circles on her back. Breathing in the scent of his cologne, being locked in Tony's embrace, she thought to herself for the first time in years and maybe even in her life, she felt completely safe and unconditionally loved. They stay in that position for a few moments before he feels Ziva yawn against his neck.

"Tired sweetcheeks?" Tony says looking down at the woman in his arms.

She just nods against him and Tony takes that as his cue to change positions. He carefully picks her up off his lap and places her on the bed next to him. Thanks to grandpa Gibbs offering to watch Tali for the evening, they would be spending the night in her hotel room. Luckily, they were already in for the most part appropriate sleeping clothes so they didn't have to worry about changing. Tony turns on the bedside lamp and gets up from the bed to turn off the overhead ceiling light.

In the meantime, Ziva slips under the covers as it looks as she's about to pass out at any second. He quickly returns to the bed and slips under the blankets next to her. Almost immediately she moves over to him, placing her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his torso. He smiles to himself and wraps his arms around her while placing a kiss to the top of her head. She responds by humming contently and snuggling deeper into his chest if that was all possible. A few minutes later, Tony feels her breathing slowing and evening out. He looks down at Ziva once more before closing his eyes trying to get some sleep himself.

He thinks to himself "This is actually happening. We actually now have our chance. I love this woman and I'm going to do everything in my power to make up for all the time we lost, because she deserves it."

And with that, he closes his eyes and falls into the most peaceful sleep he's experienced in six years, dreaming about what tomorrow will bring them.


End file.
